


Color in Your Cheeks

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: North thinks she must be the luckiest woman alive, to have Chloe by her side. They've taken to the open road together, on North's motorcycle, to escape from their past lives. Unfortunately, some things can't be outrun. But neither of them are alone now, not any more.(Can be read as a stand-alone)
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/North
Series: Side Stories: Of Gods and their Humans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325048
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Color in Your Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cato_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cato_universe/gifts).



> This story was written for my amazing friend Cato, who I am so lucky to have not only as a friend but also as a writing pal! They're so incredibly kind, and swapping ideas and inspiration with them between our stories is the best!! Cato asked for some Chloe/North fluff set pre-polycho, and I was more than happy to oblige <3 I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Note: this story is set after the events of [What Makes Up a Man?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780586/chapters/51970243), so spoilers for what happens to Chloe after she leaves the Kamski mansion.
> 
> The title is a Mountain Goats song, which just felt like it belonged with these two ladies.
> 
> New to the series? Check out the timeline [here](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/be9timeline)!

They’ve been riding all day when the little motel appears out of the gathering twilight, and North pulls the bike off the road into the little parking lot without hesitation. It’s getting late, and she’d rather trust the somewhat aged but definitely friendly looking neon of this place than be forced to take what she can get later down the road. Besides, it’s not just her she has to worry about this time, she has Chloe now. Which,  _ god _ , still blows her mind if she’s being honest. The fact that this beautiful, amazing woman wants to go on a road trip with her and be her girlfriend is just too good to be true.

But it is true, because she’s turning to help Chloe off the bike and laughing along with her as her blond hair tumbles out of the helmet and into the strangest cross between bedhead and hat hair. “Sorry, helmets are hell on fine hair.” North apologises, taking her free hand to try and smooth down Chloe’s hair. She smiles as her girlfriend leans into the touch and shakes her head, brushing off the apology.

“I just want to get into my pajamas, honestly!” Chloe says, “And then the funny hair won’t matter anyways!” North smiles and grabs their bags off the back of the bike, thinking to herself how wonderfully positive Chloe always is. It’s a welcome change from her own hardened cynicism most days. She offers Chloe her arm, assuring her “Whatever my lady wants, she shall have. One bed fit for pajamas, coming right up!” The little flourish she puts on her fake accent there has Chloe giggling again, and the sound has fast become North’s favorite. 

It doesn’t take too long for them to get a room, which North is pleasantly surprised to find is clean, if a little worn and threadbare. There’s no mold or cockroaches, and the comforter on the bed is soft and inviting. North had left the choice of one bed or two up to Chloe, and she had picked one - North wouldn’t deny the fact that that made her very, very happy. Learning to sleep in the same bed as another person without it triggering some pretty terrible memories was hard, and she had been working with Chloe on it slowly and steadily. Letting her control the pace was important, so North would have been just as happy to sleep separately.

As it was, it didn’t take long before they were pajama-ed up and ready to get to sleep. North lets Chloe snuggle in as much as she wants, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead as she drifts off to sleep. North follows soon after, the exhaustion from a day’s worth of riding making her limbs feel heavy and her head empty of thoughts or dreams. She rarely dreams, nowadays, which is a blessing. Better to have an empty mind than one full of worries, in her opinion. It’s unfortunately not the case for Chloe though, it seems, who wakes her girlfriend in the dead of night with struggling limbs and low whimpers.

North recognizes the nightmare easily, knows that the kindest thing will be to wake Chloe and free her of its grip. She calls out for the other woman, gently shaking her by the shoulders. And when Chloe half screams and scuttles away from her touch as she wakes, North doesn’t pursue her. She continues to reassure her with her words, speaking low and slow and with absolute confidence. North remembers the feeling of phantom hands grasping and pawing at her, and how easy it can be to confuse them with the warm touches of the real world. 

“It’s alright.” She says softly, “I’m here, it’s just me, Chloe. Just North. I’m here and so are you, and you’re safe now.” Chloe’s labored breathing slowly gives way to quiet sniffles and choked off sobs in the dark, and North’s heart breaks for her. She wants nothing more than to bundle her up in her arms, but stays still nonetheless. Slowly, ever so slowly, Chloe shifts on the bed until she’s within reach of North, one of her soft hands reaching out for her. North clasps it in both of her own, squeezing gently for comfort.

“...I’m sorry.” Are the first quiet words North hears in the darkness, and it makes her want to cry as well. “Oh sweetheart, you don’t have to apologize. It’s okay, I understand.” She replies, and she knows Chloe knows just how much she truly understands. A few more moments pass in silence, and North offers “Do you want me to make you a little warm drink? Maybe a snack?” They’ve done this a few times together, and she remembers that going back to sleep right away isn’t going to help her girlfriend. A quiet “mmhm” is enough confirmation to make North smile softly. 

“You stay right here, okay? I’m gonna get you something nice.” North reassures Chloe before slowly getting up off the bed and flipping on the lights. The small size of the hotel room lets her go to the little kitchenette and start the little water cooker while still keeping an eye on how Chloe is feeling. She looks so small and lost, bundled up in the blankets with red rimmed eyes just peeking up over the edge. North makes a cup of tea from the dusty assortment in the cabinet and rustles through her bags to bring out the travel snacks.

Returning to the bed, North hands Chloe the warm mug and spreads the snacks out in front of her with a smile. “Only the best feast for my darling” She says, climbing back onto the bed and settling in next to Chloe but still outside the blanket cocoon. That gets a wet little giggle from Chloe, who is slowly starting to recover. She sips at the tea silently, and North passes her chips from the bag she pointed at. Slowly, the world returns to normal, as the color returns to her cheeks. Shyly, Chloe opens the blankets to invite her girlfriend in, and North gladly joins her. 

They sit together like this, quietly leaning against each other and sharing snacks, until they both eventually doze off. And if they have to sleep in a little longer and pay for another day at the hotel? North wouldn’t change it for anything. Any time she can spend with the woman she loves is precious to her,  _ especially _ these quiet moments of trust and support. They have all the days ahead of them to ride together, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> As always, any and all comments or kudos are loved and cherished <3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
